You've Got Me
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Avaric plays the cruelest trick on Elphaba, and it causes her to admit another secret of hers. Fiyero and Galinda comfort her in the process. Warning for some language. Fiyeraba. Gelphie friendship. One-shot.


**AN: Just a one-shot that I wrote on bullying, some sexual harassment, and suicide, and I hope you like. Warning for some language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"Elphie, we're early. Oz, why do you always drag me down here?" the blonde complained as her roommate walked briskly to their Biology Class.

"Because I don't want to be late," she said plainly, adjusting her glasses and dress hem. Galinda rolled her eyes, trailing behind the green girl.

"Elphie, we're like twenty minutes early. What do you consider late?" She got no response and smirked, following her into the small classroom. "Where's your boyfriend? Why can't you bring him to biology this early?" Elphaba snorted.

"I wouldn't walk all the way over to his dorm just to get him to biology. There's not that much of a walk to get to you, you know. And on what he's doing, he's probably drowsily getting out of bed," she admitted, a gentle smile teasing her lips.

"I'm sure if he saw you he'd jump out of that bed," Galinda mumbled.

"Nobody wants to be faced with all the green in the morning."

"I am," Galinda retorted. "And that isn't a problem for me, so I'm sure your boyfriend who is madly in love with you would love to wake up and have you making out with him like crazy." Elphaba blushed lightly at her words.

"We wouldn't be making out," she whispered. Galinda giggled.

"No, you'd be passionately kissing," the blonde said sarcastically.

"You really think he'd want to wake up and kiss me as the first thing he does, let alone make out.

"Oh, believe me, Fiyero wouldn't mind." Elphaba didn't reply. She normally was the first one in the class, and as she flipped the light switch on she stumbled backward.

"Elphie...Elphie, what is it?" The blonde asked, catching up with her. It was Galinda's turn to gasp when she reached the classroom. "Oh Elphie," the blonde said softly, her tone immediately calming. She touched her friends arm, but she pulled her arm away, unable to move her eyes from the scene before her. Across the classroom were an assortment of hanging pictures of her and a frog and her as a child with her mother with her coffin in a picture next to that. There were signs posted in the room in dark marker on some pieces of paper that had scribbles on them. _Why not kill yourself? You don't deserve to live? You're already a murderer. Want a bouquet of Milk Flowers? How could you cripple yours sister? You don't deserve your boy toy. You don't deserve to live. You don't deserve to live. Kill yourself. Kill yourself._ She was hyperventilating by the time she had taken in the whole sight and gaped.

"I...," she trailed off.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered, walking deeper into the classroom. "Elphie, are you okay?" She was shaking softly, and Galinda was sure she saw a few tears slide down her cheek. Oz, who was the prick that did this? She never saw Elphaba cry. Only on very very rare occasions, but she was good with facades. As the green girl stated walking zombie like through the classroom her hands started grabbing every poster and sign she could see. Galinda watched her, a tear falling down her own face. She saw her glance at a photo and a poster and walked over to her side. It was the one of her and her mother.

"How...how did they know? Who told them?" she choked out, turning to her friend whose eyes widened.

"I promise you, Elphie, I never told anyone your secret. I know I'm bad at keeping them, but I've never ever done anything like that." She touched her friends arm. "I know how hard it is for you to trust anyone, and I don't want to lose the gift you've given me by trusting me. I didn't do it." The enigma diverted her direction back to the photo.

"I know you didn't," she promised. "I just...I don't think Fiyero would do that to me, and the only other person that knows is Nessa, and I...I thought I could trust them both." Galinda ran her fingers through the witch's hair.

"Lets get rid of these photos," she said quietly. Elphaba nodded softly before tearing down the photos, ripping them, and throwing them into the trash. She sat blankly in her assigned seat, staring at the sign that claimed 'You don't deserve to live.' She shoved the paper into her bag before getting out her notebook as if nothing had happened. Galinda watched her from the corner of the room, tearing some of the posters herself.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked. "Elphie, are you okay?" There was no answer. "Elphie, please talk to me. You're scaring me." No answer. "Do I need to get Fiyero? Do I need to get the counselor?"

"What good will they do?" she said, her voice raspy. "Glin, I'm use to this. Maybe not 'this' exactly, but I'm fine. Just get ready for class, people will be arriving soon." The blonde obeyed her orders, knowing they would talk later. She just didn't know how much later was too much later.

* * *

><p>It was nearly the end of class when Galinda saw the green girl tapping on her pencil restlessly. She wanted to ask her what's wrong, but she never would. Fiyero had tried to talk to her and touch her, but she wouldn't allow it, shunning all of his affections. He gave Galinda a worried glance who gave him a look that she promised to tell him after class. As she went to leave the room, Elphaba raced out the door, only to be stopped when she saw a gigantic photo of her, her mother, and her mother's coffin on the wall. Galinda and Fiyero had followed her, and as the witch fell back, Fiyero caught her gently.<p>

"Fae," he whispered softly. She didn't reply. A laugh broke out through the noise of students leaving, and the dead silence of the threesome.

"Why so quiet, Greeny," a voice sneered, walking in front of them; it was Avaric. Avaric Tenmeadows was a handsome man, glossy skin, green eyes, and black hair that fell over his face. It was just everything else that drove people away. His annoying narcissism and rudeness to all he didn't approve of. She didn't say anything, just stared at the Margrave with wide eyes.

"Oh, is it this photo because I think it's just lovely. She was a beautiful woman, obviously the genes didn't pass on, and she seems like a great mother. Her only fault was having you."

"Stop being a dick, Avaric," Galinda hissed, only getting a grin from the man before them. Fiyero clenched his fist, but Galinda stopped him. "Don't," she said faintly. "Don't get involved in this, you'll only make it worse."

"I mean, having you ultimately led to her demise anyway, right?"

"What are you doing, you prick?" the green girl finally said so faintly that he barely heard.

"Well, it seems my memory is a little foggy. Maybe you'd like to refresh it," he sneered. "You know, about how your father didn't want another repulsive baby, which is like, who could blame him, so he made your mother chew milk flowers, too many milk flowers that killed her, right?"

"Avaric-" Glinda hissed. Fiyero's chest heaved as he watched the event take place. There were many students crowding the halls to watch and took Avaric's side.

"Shut up, blonde!" he yelled. "Anyway, your poor sister was crippled for life. None of which would've happened if you hadn't been born."

"You asshole!"

"Shut it," he screamed at Galinda again.

"Glin, please," Ephaba gasped out. Avaric walked closer to her.

"I honestly don't understand how you do it. I wish you'd just kill yourself and get it over with for all of us. You don't deserve this," he spit out, grabbing her arm roughly and throwing her to the ground. She yelped, and Fiyero immediately lunged foreword.

"Wait a moment, Tiggular," the Margrave warned, pulling and waiving a gun from his pocket. "I'm sure you don't want to die and have your little prostitute here think it's her fault, or would you."

"I swear, Avaric, you stop all this right now or I'll kill you with my hands." Avaric laughed, pulling the trigger on the gun.

"Make even a move toward me, and you're bye-bye, got it?"

"Yero," she said faintly, pleading him not to move. He gulped and sighed, staying where he was, hopelessly watching his girlfriend laying on the ground. Avaric smirked before pressing his foot into her chest and pushing hard, a crack causing a high pitched yell to release from her lips. Avaric laughed maliciously, pulling her back up toward him to run his hands down her lags and up her thigh. She shivered against his touch, and Fiyero growled. "Mmmm," the man groaned, continuing to run his hands up and down her legs, causing both Fiyero and Elphaba to worry.

"Avaric please," Elphaba whispered desperately.

"Please what, bitch? Please kiss me? Please touch me?"

"Avaric," Fiyero interrupted. "Stop this." The man cocked his head and simpered before slamming her against the wall, his hand touching her neck quickly, frightening her, before trailing down to cup one of her breast. She sucked in a breath, and he chuckled, toying with her chest with his fingers.

"Get off of her," the prince said loudly.

"I don't want to."

"I said get off of her, Margrave! Get your sliming hands off of her you ass!"

"Calling me names won't minimize the fact that I have a gun. Besides, the audience likes the show," he stated, pointing to the crowd around them that whistled and clapped at his statement. Elphaba scowled, working to keep her magic under control. She promised Nessa it wouldn't happen randomly anymore, and she wasn't going to break her promise. As he kicked her stomach and shoved her to the ground, Fiyero let out a strangled noise. It was then that Elphaba scrambled against the floor to her feet and limped out of the halls to there dorm. "Shit," Avaric mumbled as he watched her stagger away.

"Go after her," Fiyero commanded Galinda calmly, staring at Avaric intently.

"Fifi-"

"Go," he ordered, and she left the room after her. After moments of staring, he kicked the Margrave in the leg, causing him to drop the gun in pain.

"Damn you," he hissed, and Fiyero grabbed his collar.

"Shows over," he yelled at the people around him. "Get to class." As they started clearing the halls,his grip grew tighter and tighter.

"What in the name of Oz do you think you're doing touching and mocking my girlfriend?" Avaric stared at the prince with the same fire until he pushed him deeper into the wall. "You think you can get away with this? You think I'm going to let you get away with this. You're a bully and a coward, and if you think you're cool because of this you're not. You're a prick, an asshole, and I can't believe I was ever associated with you as friends."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, dumbo. You'll be back. You can only be under her wicked spell for so long, and then you'll be doing exactly what I'm doing."

"No," he said breathlessly. "She's changed me for good, and I'm never coming back to that." He looked up at the poster on the wall and cursed.

"I don't get what's wrong with the poster," Avaric said innocently.

"You know damn well what's wrong with the poster. So tell me Avaric, who told you this, and what have you been doing."

"It's none of your business," he huffed.

"It is definitely my business, and I want you to tell me right now everything that you've been doing to my girlfriend."

"No chance."

"I'll tell Morrible to suspend you indefinitely. Miss graduation, miss scholarships, miss leaving, and don't even think that I wouldn't because you know that I would for her."

"She wouldn't believe you."

"She has to believe me. I'm a prince, the next generation heir to the throne, and if she doesn't listen she'll be fired. I'm sure she rather listen to me than the man who gambled all of his father's money away and is worth nothing."

"Tiggular, if you do this-"

"I won't if you tell me what you've been up to. Who told you about her mother in the first place?" Avaric grinned,his breath stinging the prince's face.

"Her sister," he seethed out. "She thought she was helping, telling me how painful the witch's life was in hopes that it'd get me to stop teasing her after I poured water on her that one day. It looks like she just built her sister her own grave." Nessa didn't know he kept thinking. She didn't know better. You can't be mad at her.

"And...what else would you like to tell me about your abuse to my girlfriend?"

"It's not abuse if she likes it," Avaric said, grinning. "I bet she loves to be played with. You would know, wouldn't you Yero." Yero was her name for him, and when he said it it sounded like the most vile word in the world.

"Stop saying those things about her. She is not a prostitute or a whore or anything else."

"Don't you realize what you're doing, Tiggular? I could spread the most evil rumors about you and Miss Upland, and your reputations would be ruined just like hers."

"What are you going to say, Tenmeadows? Exactly what are you going to say to ruin me?" he taunted. Avaric tried to pull away from the prince, but in these moments, even though they both had equal strengths, Fiyero always seemed to be the strong one while defending his girlfriend.

"What if you and your sister made a sex tape together?" He chortled.

"No one would believe that."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you've impregnated five girls from all areas of Oz, and maybe you never shower. People are ignorant, Tiggular. They'll believe anything."

"I know," he simpered. "And she can't hide her secrets because they are part of who she is. She's the strongest person I've ever met, and she has to put up with dicks like you everyday."

"Well, maybe she should just kill-" the prince slammed him harder against the wall.

"Would you like to continue on what you're saying?" He got no answer. "That's what I thought. Where'd you get the gun?"

"It's a right to own one, I've had one since I was a teenager and they come in handy." Fiyero glared at him, trying to control his anger.

"Now, you get one more chance to tell me what you did to her, and I may find it in my heart to not suspend you, emphasis in may. This is the one chance that your big jackass mouth might might do you some good." Avaric growled. "Oh, so you have nothing to say then? That's all I need to know." He released the man before turning to walk to Morrible's office.

"I will destroy you, Tiggular, and that blonde wrench too. You'll rue this day." The prince didn't return any words and made his way to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

><p>"Elphie, are you okay?" She saw the green girl curled in a ball on her bed, a soft sniffle indicated her crying. As she walked to her side and pressed a hand to her arm, Elphaba wiped her arm away. "Elphie, let me help."<p>

"You can't," she said, quietly. "My mother's dead because of me, my sister's crippled because of me, my father's ashamed because of me, Fiyero and you are shunned because of me, my-"

"Fiyero and I are powerful because of you, we're passionate because of you, we're passing class because of you, we aren't lost because of you. Elphie, without you who knows where we'd be."

"Fiyero would be sleeping with who knows how many women and would take over the throne, and you'd be shopping being popular. You both would be fine, better even, without me."

"You don't believe that. I know you don't, Elphie. Avaric's a prick, and you shouldn't let his words affect you."

"That's what everyone always say," she hissed. "You shouldn't let it bother you, but it does. It would bother anyone, and I just...you don't understand." Her breathing increased. "Do you know what it's like, Glin, to be hurt every time you put down your wall a little bit? I wake up every morning and read obituaries, and I find myself jealous of the dead."

"Elphie!"

"I am dead, Galinda. I died alive. It's this sensation that I'm screaming, but I never make a sound, or the feeling like I'm falling, but I never hit the ground, and I would say I don't know what I've done to deserve this, but I do know, I was born."

"It isn't your fault. You know none of this is your fault. Your mother's death was-"

"Because of my birth."

"No, it was a stupid choice on your father's part. You were too young to know anything. He was an adult, he could've known; he should've known, and I'm so sorry that your mother is dead."

"He's right. I should've killed myself a long time ago." She stared out the window.

"Elphie, you don-"

"I should've succeeded a long time ago," she said faintly. Galinda gasped and moved onto the bed to look at the witch.

"What...what are you saying?"

"I never told anyone this, but I...I took some of my father's pain killers with some dried...milk flowers when I was fourteen or so, and I tried to...you know."

"You tried to kill yourself?" Tears started to slide down the green goddess' cheeks rapidly as she remembered that day. It was night time, everyone was asleep, and she had had a particularly brutal day while taking Nessa to school. It was also when she received her first kiss. Hayden Ex was a boy at the school, and on that day had walked up to her and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. At first she had felt...wanted, but then she saw him head back to his group of friends. "See, I told you I'd kiss anything on a dare, even her," he'd said, his friends laughing gaily. That was the last time that she thought that anyone could ever love her, and she guessed that giving up the hope of love was her finally giving up for good, and she had...tried to commit suicide. She thought that if she used medicine and the flowers she wouldn't scare Nessa with blood or her hanging herself. She had went to sleep that night,and when she woke up she cursed everything she could think of for keeping her alive. She had attempted the same thing the next night with more pain killers, and she found that her body was very resilient.

"That was a long time ago," she promised the blonde. "Although, I have thought that...maybe if I...you'd all be better if-"

"You've considered trying again, haven't you?" Another round of tears slid down the green girls cheeks, and the wet moisture stung Galinda's own eyes. Galinda hugged the witch and touched her cheek. "Elphie, I had no idea, and I'm so sorry. It's not your fault."

"I just don't know how to get through it. I try to be strong for Nessa, but I...I can't do this," she choked out.

"Maybe you need to stop being strong for Nessa, and start being strong for yourself," Galinda whispered.

"It never ends, Glin. This never ends."

"When you walk through a storm hold your head up high, and don't be afraid of the dark." Elphaba clung her fingers on a pillow and buried her face in it.

"There's never light at the end of this dark,and every time I think it'll get better it doesn't, it gets worse. I just don't know who I can trust. I don't think I can trust anyone."

"That's not true. You can trust me, and you can trust Fiyero." The enigma let out a sniffle and Galinda touched her shoulders. "Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart, and you'll never walk alone. You'll never walk alone, Elphie. You have me."

"You have us," a male voice corrected as both girls turned to see Fiyero watching them from the door frame. He walked inside the room and sat on the bed, resting his girlfriends head on his chest. "You have both of us, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"You can't always be there to catch me when I fall," she told him. "Don't tell me that promise. You'll never be able to keep it, and I don't need false hope." He intertwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I'll do my best to protect you, okay? I can promise you that I'm not going to turn my back on you, and that prick Avaric isn't going to live if he does something like that again."

"Yero, be nice," she gasped.

"He hurt you, and you're defending him?" he asked in shock.

"I'm not defending him, I just...no good comes from hurting people. I rather take this pain than someone else being hurt," she admitted, and Fiyero dipped down to kiss her lips.

"You're amazing," he murmured against her lips, wiping tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I've never met anyone that would take pain so someone else doesn't get hurt even if they despise you."

"It's just the right thing to do," she whispered, changing the subject.

"It was Nessa." She looked up at him, and he combed her hair back. "She thought she was protecting you by telling him how much your life sucked, but being the ass he is he used it to hurt you."

"She didn't know better. She's always been naive," Elphaba defended.

"I know, Fae, I'm not mad at her...I took down that last photo," he whispered. "I've been watching you for a while, and I...please don't ever try to kill yourself again," he pleaded, chocking out the words as a tear slid down his own cheek. Galinda forced a bittersweet smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you, and don't say I'd be fine because I wouldn't. I love you." He buried his face in her hair, and Galinda looked at them.

"Fiyero is right, I can't be without my best friend," Galinda said, touching the green girls cheek. As Fiyero's hands moved to her stomach, she hissed in a breath.

"Fae, are you...he hurt you." As he worked to move her dress up she blushed and pulled it down. "Fae, you know I think you're beautiful, and there is nothing about you that I haven't seen. Let me see your bruise."

"Same here," Galinda said. "We're roommates." She sighed and pulled the dress up. There were scratches on her wrist, and her side seemed normal until Fiyero's fingers ran over a fracture.

"He broke your rib," he exclaimed. He picked her up in his arms. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Yero-"

"Ah...you're going," he said, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.

"Well, I can walk, you know." He groaned and he set her to the ground, allowing her to use his body to balance. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and neck before lifting her chin and engulfing her lips.

"You've got us, Fae, and I don't think Avaric's a problem now." She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later," he teased, smiling at his accomplishment. "He's not dead," he promised.

"I wish," Galinda retorted.

"You and I both." He looked at his girlfriend walking in pain and pulled her into his arms again causing her to groan. "No complaining. Just let your boyfriend hold you, okay?" She mumbled something unintelligent under her breath but forgot her annoyance when he placed sultry kisses to her shoulder

"You've got us," he murmured in between kisses and she smiled.

"Mmmm us," she muttered. "Us."

**AN: Sort of happy ending with Fiyero being the protector, Galinda being the amazing friend, and Elphaba being...Elphaba.**


End file.
